Sorcerous Stabber Orphen Volume 5 - Assassin, clear my past
by CiaranHillock
Summary: Invited home by a fellow classmate, Orphen returns to the "Tower of Fang". Prior to his arrival, an assassin with remarkable abilities appeared, claiming to be Krylancelo: having the exact same appearance and abilities as Orphen.
1. Prologue

Sorcerous stabber orphen rogue journey volume 5 - assassin, clear my past - Prologue

Prologue

If there wasn't too much blood, licking the blood away was usually the best way. If you wiped it with a cloth, you could always take it with you.

In a deserted alley—an attack was underway, the moonlight casting down upon them. He looked down upon the man's body, and spoke softly.

"It seems you know who I am, I've only my own fame to blame."

He didn't know where the voice was coming from, nor where the person was. From the position where he were standing, it would be hard to make out anyone's face. Even if they could see their own souls being taken away, it would be a living nightmare—but this has no meaning to the dead.

He stood there. A man dressed in black, wearing a black cloak—and black hair. He was all black…looking at the outline of his body it was very clear. This person possessed an endless supply of strength, so much that no one could surpass it.

Overwhelming force—

"That's right."

It was as if he was giving himself an evaluation, he nodded in agreement.

"No one can stop me. She gave me an order. She is the only one—I follow her words, I won't stop."

These words, they weren't directed at himself. It was as if they were some sort of magical words.

The body of an old man was lying on the ground, a grey haired man, dressed in dark robes. There wasn't much blood to be found, in fact he was already dead. If someone passed this alleyway at this moment, they would assume the old man was just sleeping on the ground—maybe they would even wonder why such a high class person would be sleeping in an alleyway. A silver pendant hung from the old man's chest. The pendant was a dragon wrapped around a sword.

Upon seeing this, the assassin said quietly:

"Even in death, the world does not stop, never…"

He ceased talking, moving his hands up his own chest, wrapping his slender hands around a chain. He too had a silver pendant, the mark of the _Tower of Fang_ , proof that the wearer is a sorcerer. Over his shoulder, his cloak also bore the same mark, the same dragon wrapped around a sword.

He whispered something to himself, something idiotic. He then concentrated on the necklace, and gently pressed down on his stomach…he suddenly said:

"If I'm going to lick the blood, I better vomit now."

Then he left. Leaving only a dead body in the alley.

"As you said. I am Krylancelo."

…Looking back, his existence was like that of a brother. Or rather, he was surrounded by enemies in the " _Tower_ ", students in a classroom, treating each other like family.

This wasn't strange in the slightest—most people generally thought like this. The " _Tower of Fang_ " was where the best black sorcerers in the continent were trained, including all the students, the total number of black sorcerers could reach around a few thousand—even if one regarded their class as a "family", they couldn't say the same for the rest of them.

Childman's eyelids stiffened, and then they closed, he placed his hand upon his head. He was tired—frustrated—he sighed.

With that sigh, a finger hung from his face, hitting the hem of the black robe he was wearing. This wasn't just any robe, it was that of a Teacher in the " _Tower_ ". No unique colours were allowed, only black—but the girl already knew this, her name was—Leticia McCready.

At some point, it was said again.

She pondered for a while, then sighed, she was really tired.

Her long black hair poured from her shoulders to her back, she looked onward, stretching her back. She sat on an old wooden chair, it was making creaking sounds. She complained about the noise. It was something to vent her feelings onto.

Her mood was getting worse—she couldn't stand it. There was no windows in the room, the tables were rough and uncomfortable, and of course, noisy chairs. All of this made her feel uncomfortable, and the clocks swinging pendulum wasn't making things any better. If only she could have someone to talk to—she thought, but there was no one else in the room except her.

Bored to death, she said to herself:

"I've only got to wait."

Then suddenly, a voice came from behind her.

"…I'm so sorry."

She looked towards the sound of the voice and saw nothing.

"You know they've kept me waiting half an hour?"

"To be honest, I've been watching you for a while."

"Watching? Sometimes people do stupid things."

She turned around, clinging to the back of the chair.

Lifting her head she saw him, a burly man stood opposite of her.

The man had a serious but old face, even though he was only in his twenties—but she didn't know that.

He was wearing a similar robe, except his had two silver lines at the hem. It was the same design as a Teachers robe, except he wasn't a teacher, he was just pretending to be one.

(Every time, no one pays attention to detail…especially our own.)

She thought, while revealing a faint smile. He moved towards her and sat opposite.

"Seeing that you have observed me, do you notice anything peculiar?"

"No."

"Interesting. By the way, the names Forte Buckingham."

It was obvious that he was another student, he didn't possess the aura the other's had.

"So you've come here to be like him, Tissy?"

"Don't call me that."

In fact, hearing that made her feel abnormal. The pendulum of the clock creaked, and what sounded like someone's dying screams were heard.

Forte Buckingham—a classmate in Childman's class in the "Tower of Fang", there was nothing else to say, but…

"He's here."


	2. Chapter 1 - Sometimes there's a victim

Chapter 1 – Occasionally there's a victim

According to legends, on three occasions the city of Tafuremu has been destroyed. Only two of these have been recorded. Once when human's and a Dragon Race went to war—the other when friction between the Church and Sorcerers caused bloodletting on both sides, this was the so-called "war of the sand".

In the short period of two hundred years the city was destroyed twice, but the market area never changed. Row upon row of a variety of fruit sellers decorated the streets, giving the market a lively appearance. To the west is a mountainous area, to the east is a man-made river cutting through a forest, in the centre of the city stood a tall building—the ruins from the Heavenly Beings, the _world view tower_. This is where the cities "Tower of Fang" is located.

"This is a historic city. And in a sense, much better than Alenhatan City."

Dortin said to himself, reading from a book—sitting on a white chair and table in a coffee shop across from a group of students.

"The historical records are very enthusiastic about the black sorcerers, so much that they generally go under the label "blank record". Knowing this, it's safe to say their exploits are the worst in the history of Alenhatan. According to the King, it's forbidden to record certain parts of history. Even though Black Sorcerers are very honest—not to others, but to themselves."

He wore thick glasses, and is about 1.3 meters tall and is a minority—hailing from the southern part of the Kiesaruhima continent. Up until three hundred years ago before humanity colonized the continent and aboriginals were widespread, now they only have their own self-governing territories. After humanity came to the continent, it resulted in the slow extinction of smaller tribes, some see this as ironic, calling it "exceptional treatment".

He was wearing a ragged fur cape—this was common thing people wore in his land, the same thing applied to his clothes. Dortin needed glasses to help him see, he continued proudly talking:

"The city has been rebuilt twice, once two hundred years ago during the war between the heavenly beings and mankind, where it was completely destroyed, and half a century ago during the war with the church. Thanks to the changing times, the "Tower of Fang" in the centre of the city became a stronghold of sorts. Compared to other towns, this design of a walled city is more able to resist foreign aggression—"

"Oh, that one…"

A voice came from behind him, he ignored it.

"There's one thing I don't understand, if all the residents flee into the Tower, why would they want to destroy an uninhabited city? This is a waste of resources, in fact—a failure on the behalf of the Church. If they destroy the city, the sorcerers are free to unleash their magic. If this came as a surprise, the power gap between them would be ten times, there would be nothing to bridge the gap between the sorcerers and the Church."

After he said that, he seemed to recall something. Dortin energetically shook his head, likely getting rid of bad memories.

"Well, anyway…"

"This guest…"

The voice behind him said, he ignored it again.

"And now no army will come to Tafuremu, the Heavenly Beings have disappeared from the world and the Church cannot attack with the Kings Alliance in place."

"I beg your pardon."

"…"

He didn't speak, his eyes just gazed upwards, his body stiff. A heavy silence began to fill the air.

Dortin snapped the book shut, he looked back—there was someone very similar to Dortin, he was holding a kitten in the air with a knife to its neck. He was being grabbed by three men, a 30 year old muscular waiter with a beard, another waiter and what seemed like the manager.

The waiter looked down upon him, his face was peaceful, baby-like, yet he had a muscular body. Dortin didn't know if he should be afraid, or if he should reveal his laughter.

Dortin started thinking, this is probably because of—

It dawned on him, the once bright coffee shop was now a mess, tables and chairs were scattered all over the ground. Most of the other patrons had already fled, leaving spilled drinks in their wake. One such drink spilled all over the big waiters shoes, his toes were even completely soaked in it. He continued to watch Dortin, smiling all the while.

The waiter's lips began to move, he slowly said:

"Is this guy related to you?"

He said as he pointed to a small man in his arms, he was no different than himself—he was dressed similar with a fur cape, messy hair, a sword, the exact same as Dortin except he was wearing no glasses.

Dortin's answer was simple:

"No, I have never seen this person before."

Hearing this, the waiter's expression didn't change one bit—the only thing that changed was that the guy being held by the waiter was furious.

"You brat!"

He pointed a finger, and cried:

"What the hell is wrong with you, aren't you my brother? You make me sad."

Dortin looked into the eyes of his brother, they were cold and full of hatred. He took a deep breath.

"Why you little shit, you will fear the wrath of the Masmaturian Bulldog!"

The man caught by the waiter said—Vulcan is his name, punched the waiter in the neck a few times. The waiter wouldn't let go, nor did his expression change.

"You are not my brother, stop shouting. I don't know you."

"You are my brother! Brother! Brother! Brother! Brother! Brother! Brother!"

"I told you not to shout!"

"Well, to be fair…"

The waiter interrupted. Vulcan and Dortin fell silent.

"Even if you aren't related, could you at least help clean this place up?"

"S-sure…"

Dortin said sadly. At that time—

 _Clang!_

A small bell rang, the door opened. A boy stepped into the messy shop.

"Huh?"

A teenager muttered. His long hair draped to the back, at first glance he seemed like a woman—but there was more to him than that, his face was feminine, Dortin even wondered if he was truly a boy or not. He looked about fourteen, maybe fifteen. His attire was all black, he reminded Dortin of a certain sorcerer.

(The black sorcerer…)

That guy came to Dortin's mind. In fact, he had seen a lot of sorcerers in the streets. However, it was obvious this boy was a black sorcerer.

Upon seeing the waiter, the young boy asked:

"What happened, Mr. Forest?"

"Ah, Tifphy…I didn't recognize you."

"Oh, these aren't my clothes. Anyway, I'm meeting someone here today."

"A teacher…maybe a friend?"

He looked around, and said:

"What happened here again?"

" _These guys_ happened."

Gesturing to the two small men.

Dortin flew into a panic, denying the accusations. Vulcan on the other hand agreed with him.

"It's true, I and my ruthless brother are at fault."

Forest forgot he still had Vulcan in his grip, he dropped him on the floor.

"Hurry up and get this place cleaned."

Forest said as he wiped his hands.

"I'll help too."

Tifphy said. Forest smiled.

"Can you help me with your magic?"

"In exchange you'll pay for me and my teacher's lunch, deal?"

"Deal."

Forest agreed. Things then started moving at a moderate pace, it didn't take too long for them to finish.

"Well, then, what am I going to do with you?"

Forest smiled, and said:

"I want four kilos of flour to go on my shelf."

"Okay…"

They had no choice, Vulcan and Dortin had to get it one way or another.

Summer is coming. It was almost noon and the wind was slowly picking up.

"Waaaaaaaa!"

The screams came from far away—Orphen listened a little, and then continued doing his own thing. He was fixing the reins of the carriage. The reins were of superior quality, this alone made their repair very troublesome.

"Someone, help me!"

Orphen cut some hemp rope into two, stitching the reins together. The carriage was parked on the roadside, he sat in the driver's seat, leisurely putting his heel against the horse's ass.

"Ever since I met that guy, I've only got into more trouble."

Then he turned his attention to the horses, they didn't move.

This young man was about 20 year's old, black hair, black unfriendly eyes, wore all black with a silver pendant swinging from his chest—it was the Tower of Fangs coat of arms, a dragon wrapped around a sword.

Once again, someone shouted in the distance.

"Waaaaaaa!"

Followed by the shaking of the earth—Orphen didn't even bother to lift his head. He said to himself:

"I had a hunch. I wish I was wrong."

"Help!"

Someone screamed again.

"Orphen!"

A wave of heat and light flew by Orphen's head. He quickly waved the dust away.

Boom! The earth shook again. It seemed whatever was making that sound was getting closer. The needle Orphen was using to fix the reins pierced his thumb.

"Ouch!"

Orphen said as he put his thumb into his mouth. He started looking into the forest, to see where the noise was coming from.

Scanning the horizon, he saw red flash in the distance.

"That guy is nothing but trouble."

Orphen gave up trying to fix the reins—he decided to just fix it with magic.

At that time—

"Master!"

A blond boy came running out of the forest. Orphen's eyes widened.

"You bastard!"

"Please, help me!"

The young man named Majic was wearing a black cloak that didn't fit him. His face was filled with fear.

"That monster…"

"I'm sick of you! You shouldn't have bothered to come back!"

"Master, your too ruthless…"

Majic cried as he tried to climb onto the carriage, but Orphen kicked him down. He himself was scared to look in the direction Majic came from.

"I can't fix all of your mistakes! If you are my student, you are responsible for your own business!"

"What can I do? It's a beast…"

Majic desperately said, letting sadness consume him. Seeing this, Orphen gave him a tip:

"Don't act like that! You know how to fight a beast, cut its abdomen open or destroy its legs!"

"That'll get me killed!"

"I don't care! It's your problem!"

The horses were getting agitated, they begun rubbing their feet and breathing through their nostrils loudly.

Orphen started to panic.

 _(If something is scaring these horses, that means it must be close…)_

"I need you, help me, Master!"

Suddenly—

Snap!

They heard rustling and crushed branches in the bushes.

"…"

"Is this it?"

Majic said, trembling.

"At least we'll die together."

"It's been nice knowing you."

Orphen pushed his student out of the way as he jumped in front of the bush.

From the forest, a small black puppy emerged. No, it wasn't a dog, at least it looked different from a dog. There was a decisive difference in its eyes. They were bright green like the forest it came from. On this continent it meant only one thing, it was a part of the Deep Dragon tribe—a legendary tribe of giant wolves with extraordinary destructive powers. Luckily, this one was only a pup.

"Listen up!"

He cried in a loud voice.

"Stop making trouble, I barely have enough money without you breaking things we can't pay for."

The little dragon didn't answer. It was as if it was awaiting orders from its master.

"You are pushing me to my limits here..."

"You are very noisy."

"Strange? Did you say something, Majic?"

He looked for his student, but Majic was gone. He had probably run away from the Dragon.

"Wait a second...then who..."

He looked everywhere, there was only him and the baby Deep Dragon. Just then, he found the source of the voice.

"…...Who is there?"

Someone stepped out of the forest. It seemed Orphen's troubles were going better bigger.

"Orphen!"

A blond seventeen year old girl cried out from the forest. Her clothes were all messy and all her buttons were undone. She ran towards the baby dragon.

"It's incredible!"

"C-Cleo."

Orphen stuttered as he said her name. The girl—Cleo, pushed her way towards the pup, stomping on the ground.

"I can't believe you caused all of this."

"Oh, yes. That's right."

Cleo pondered for a moment, trying to recount what happened.

"I found a very pretty river, I went for a dip, and guess what? He was peeping!"

"I-I can't believe this."

Orphen muttered to himself.

"He must account for his crimes!"

Cleo ran towards the carriage and pulled herself up.

"Once I catch that little bastard I'll cut his fingers off!"

Cleo suddenly talked in a calm tone:

"Do you think it matters if I was being peaked on or not?"

"Not really."

Orphen said in a natural tone.

(Because there's nothing to see.)

Another explosion shook the forest.

"Looks like that letch is up to no good again."

"Let's set out, but fix yourself up first. You're a mess."

Orphen and Cleo began their search for Majic.

"Come on out! We're going to find you eventually, Majic!"

"I'll poke both of your eyes out so you'll never see again!"

—Uh—

Majic carelessly made a sound. Realizing this, he remained frozen in place. Orphen and Cleo watched quietly for a moment—Majic had nowhere to run, it was either stay in place and get caught or try and make a run for it. He chose the latter, he slowly creeped backwards, his black cloak sticking out of the bush. He heard a patter of footsteps behind him, he slowly turned around. It was Leki, the baby Dragon.

He stroked its head.

"Majic."

Cleo said in a calm tone.

He wanted to say something, anything, but he was too scared.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I…"

Majic was in shock.

"Be gentle, okay?"

"Death."

Cleo answered quickly, as she stuck the pup out in front of Majic. Leki's eyes became cold —it's eyes shining a bright green. The Deep Dragon use their line of sight to cast explosive magic.

The surrounding area was smothered in a flash of green light—in an instant, most of the forest was destroyed in a massive explosion

"That's it."

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

A pen was being tapped loudly on a table.

It belonged to a bearded middle-aged soldier. His beard had mixed colours, with patches of it being black and white, giving him the impression of being elderly. He wore the forest guard's standard equipment, a brown jacket and pants. Their insignia was that of a bear, and their slogan—"We do not violate".

The solider kept tapping the pen on the table, the file in front of him was still blank from when he started. Written only was today's date—the soldiers name and serial number—as well as the subject—leading him to the last category.

The date says nothing—it was todays date. The name of the soldier didn't tell you anything either. However, the words of the soldier were a little hard to read, unreadable to some. Though that didn't matter, for he had his name: Orphen. Written in a twisted manner on the page.

All the words on the page were very ugly, much like the look on Orphen's face. Then it happened, the word " _sabotage_ " was written.

Haa—the soldier sighed.

"So, you're telling me this was all over some young boy peeping on a girl? Which resulted in the destruction of over seven hundred meters of protected forest. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ahhh…"

The solider repeated himself, but Orphen couldn't help but feel that he was being treated unfairly.

"This kind of thing happens rarely…"

"Rarely…"

The soldier sounded embarrassed. He stopped tapping the pen on the table.

"You mean it's rare to burn down a forest because a girl got peeped on?"

"Sort of, there's two sides to this story."

After that, the soldier didn't say a word. He didn't even move.

This incident was taking place in the soldier's duty room. It was a small, monotonous room with a table and chairs, a worn hat rack and filing cabinet, as well as three bottles on the floor—two of which were empty.

Orphen watched the solider, as his gaze switched to the last bottle. He didn't want to be the one responsible for the desecration of the protected " _Fenrir forest_ " for the first time in hundreds of years.

"Regarding the damage caused, my colleagues are confirming…"

The solider said, scratching his beard.

"If it was arson—the actual cause behind this isn't clear, because there was no fire."

There was no fire because it wasn't fire, but a magical flame.

The slowly said:

"No matter how much damage was done, this was land managed by the _Union_ that was burned—not to mention the Kimurakku Church. No matter what punishment is in store for you, detention is inevitable."

He glanced at Orphen's chest—he saw that he was wearing a _dragon pendant_ , the symbol of the _Tower of Fang_.

"Although this may be the case, this falls under the Church of Kimurakku's jurisdiction, according to the rules, we will have to hand you over to the Church, but you—"

Orphen nodded. He raised his pendant, and said:

"…Are a sorcerer."

The pendant was a dragon wrapped around a sword—the coat of arms of the _Tower of Fang_.

The soldier also nodded and said:

"That's right. Handing a sorcerer over to the Church—is a death sentence."

"Makes sense. The Kimurakku Church hates the very existence of human sorcerers—not sure why."

"Why did you do such a foolish thing?"

The solider said, short of breath.

Orphen recalled a child and a wild dog fighting, seven stiches had to be done. The doctor asked the same question angrily.

At that time the blame was pushed to others, but this time there was no excuse. Orphen had mixed feelings, he then said:

"I always feel that…life isn't a smooth ride."

 _Ker-chak._

"What are we..."

"What are we going…"

Orphen's eyes switched from the locked iron bars to the girl beside him, her eyes were half closed. After the soldier disappeared into the corridor, he then spoke in an insidious tone:

"Are you…still asking that question?"

Upon hearing this Cleo jumped up.

"Do you mean it's my fault?"

"Do you need to ask who is in the wrong here?"

Orphen's face contorted in anger. Cleo had nothing to say. Orphen laid down on the floor, taking a look around the prison cell. He didn't know how he would get out of this bad situation…

"It's unfortunate that the guards on patrol at the time found us. If this continues…we'll be handed over to the Kimurakku Church for destruction of the "forest"—I and Majic will be sentenced for sure, but I don't know what they'll do with you. You might be spared if you swear to convert to their religion, then again they might just force you into servitude. There's no telling at this point."

The other cells were empty—there was a kettle and an iron cup in the corner, and a dirty blanket. Beside the blanket was Majic, he entire outfit in tatters—unfortunately for him he was caught in Leki's magical explosion, he was touch and go for a while but he's recovered from his injures since then.

Now, three people were stuffed in a small cell, suffice to say it was crowded.

Orphen spat on the ground, and continued talking:

"The solider said he would try and postpone handing us over to the _Church_ as much as possible, he'll also help us by getting in touch with the _Tower of Fang_. There is still hope for us."

"The _Tower of Fang_ …"

Cleo repeated his words.

"Isn't that where Orphen grew up?"

"Yeah."

Orphen said quietly. He lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at Cleo's face.

"That's it—Hartia from the _Sorcerers Alliance Totokanta Branch._ You know him. Me and him…we grew up together. My teacher's also there."

Cleo's eyes flashed, blinking rapidly.

"Teacher? Orphen had a teacher, right?"

"Yeah, naturally."

"What kind of person is he?"

Hearing this, Orphen couldn't help but smile—he slowly lifted himself up and sat next to Cleo.

"He's a Black Sorcerer called Childman. The strongest in all the land."

"Orphen, aren't you strong too?"

Cleo showed some interest, leaning forward towards Orphen. Orphen touched Leki's head, and said softly:

"There's no comparison—that's a fact. All the students in _Childman's Class_ would say that…no matter who you are, you can't compare yourself with your teacher. Childman has superhuman powers that no one has been able to match."

"He's just one guy? How is that possible?"

In the face of Cleo's question, Orphen blinked.

"It's strange that you ask that. He has power, he was born with it. There's no explanation required."

"Is that right?"

She looked up suspiciously.

"So you can't overcome no matter the training?"

"That's irrelevant. No matter how talented you are, your abilities come second to your magical capabilities. Majic is the best example of that."

Orphen said as he threw a small pebble in Majic's direction.

"Even so, the strength of congenital magic is still very important. Oh, right—and height factors into this as well. No matter how hard you try to improve yourself, you can only go so far depending on your height."

Orphen put Leki on his knee and began holding him.

"Why is it called _Tower of Fang_?"

"It's hard to say in a few words."

Orphen half opened his eyes, Cleo looked in the other direction right away, so did Leki.

"The _Tower of Fang_ in Takuremu City was built upon the ruins of the _Heavenly Beings_ _World View Tower._ Although it's not literally a tower, though it sort of is…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Cleo said with a look of confusion on her face. Orphen had to start all over again.

"It has a curved cone at the top which sort of looks like a fang, hence the name _Tower of Fang_."

"I see."

"…Huh?"

He asked. It was a dull dark room, he sat alone. There were two bunk beds, he sat on the lower bed. The beds were made from iron and positioned on both sides of the room, there was no decent furniture. There was a window, it had an iron frame covered in red dust, and the shape was also crooked.

Standing in the entrance to the room was an old man. He wore a black robe and a grey coat. In the " _Tower_ " only high level sorcerers wore these robes. If you added a grey shirt, they would be an elder, one of the highest positions.

The old man quietly looked at him.

"It's you."

"Me?"

"You…want to be promoted?"

The elder spoke with the slightest hesitation, his tone was extremely calm.

"The _Tower_ is in a delicate position, you must understand that?"

He wanted to understand—but he couldn't, for he was only ten years old.

He nodded anyway.

The elder didn't comment on his response, he just continued:

"We need talented people. To be one of the _thirteen apostles_ you must not just be in the _Tower of Fang_ , but become one with it."

"…"

"Six young men like you have already been promoted, they are all going to a special classroom. All of them have shown great potential…just like you…Krylancelo."

"I…"

He wanted to say something, but he didn't…or rather, couldn't. There was no clear ideas in his mind, there was no real intention.

The elder seemed to sense this, though he ignored it.

"You are still young, but now is the right time to begin your training."

"…"

"There is only one thing for you, only one."

The elder closed his eyes and said:

"Transcend your teacher. That's it."

"…Huh?"

Orphen was surprised that he woke up. No sweat—no racing heartbeat, nothing.

Even so, he knew he was in a panic. Or some kind of anxiety attack.

He scratched his head, looking around the dark cell—streaks of moonlight were coming through the window, Majic was sleeping facedown, his pale face reflecting in the white light. Cleo wasn't there—she was allowed to sleep in the watchman's office.

Orphen continued to stare at the moonlight until it started to tilt. Without any other thoughts, he continued staring.

He waited until he would meet that person, by then it was already morning.


End file.
